super_minecraft_kartfandomcom-20200214-history
Fake Item Box
The Fake Item Box '''is a common item in the Minecraft Kart series, appearing in every game. It acts like to the real Item Box, but instead of giving the player items, it explodes to throw the player upward. In Minecraft Kart 5: Minecraft Kart DS and Minecraft Kart 3: Super Circuit, the item looks similar to the real Item Box, but retains its ¿ inside. Otherwise, it is red in color and the question mark inside is upside down (the question mark looks like this: ¿ instead of this: ?) To obtain this item, players need to be 1st to 4th place. '''History Main Games [[Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart|'Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart']] The Fake Item Box makes its debut in Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart along with its blue counterpart, which only appears in multiplayer. This item was going to look similar to the real Item Box and have a white ¿ inside, but the box's color is changed to red in the final version to make the Fake Item Box easier to differentiate from the real Item Box. 1st to 4th place can get this item. When colliding with it, the box creates a large explosion and throws the player upwards, similar to the Blue Spiny Shell explosion and TNT explosion. [[Minecraft Kart 2: Minecraft Kart 64|'Minecraft Kart 2: Minecraft Kart 64']] The Fake Item Box returns in this game and this time the Blue Fake Item Box joins single player. Like the previous installment, colliding with the Fake Item Box explodes and throws the player upwards. Also, 1st to 4th gets this item. Minecraft Kart 3: Super Circuit The Fake Item Box returns in the Playstation Vita installment, Minecraft Kart 3: Super Circuit, though it looks more similar to the real Item Box. In this game, coming into contact with this item creates an explosion to throw the player upwards. Red and Blue Fake Item Boxes return in this game, and they throw the player upwards. The blue one, like the first installment, only appears in multiplayer mode. The red one is Highland Man's special item. Minecraft Kart 4: Double Dash The Fake Item Box returns in this game, and it returns its red and blue look. It also introduces four new colors: orange, green, yellow, and purple. Like the first three installments, the Fake Item Box throws the player upwards upon coming into contact with it. This is also a special item that only Highland Man can use. Minecraft Kart 5: Minecraft Kart DS The Fake Item Box has the same appearance as Minecraft Kart 3: Super Circuit: it looks similar to a real Item Box, but retains its ¿ inside. Coming into contact with this item blows it up and throws the player upwards. The Blue Fake Item Box is also in this game, but only Rosalina can use this item. The Red Fake Item Box is for Highland Man. These two item boxes retain their traits from the first installment: creating a large explosion and throwing the player upwards. Minecraft Kart 6: Minecraft Kart Wii The Fake Item Box returns in this game and shares the same purpose as the previous games: throwing the racer into the air. [[Minecraft Kart 7|'Minecraft Kart 7']] The Fake Item Box plays the same role and again throws the player upwards into the air. Minecraft Kart 8 The Fake Item Box returns in Minecraft Kart 8, returning its traits to throw the player upwards and having its red color and blue color. Arcade Installments The Fake Item Box also appears in the arcade installments, where it flips the kart. Trivia * The Fake Item Box uses its artwork from Mario Kart Wii. * The Fake Item Box is only in four games in Mario Kart, but is present in all games in Minecraft Kart. * The Fake Item Box and its blue version acts similar to the POW Block, Lightning, TNT, Blue Spiny Shell, and Red POW Block as all six items throw the racer upwards. * The Fake Item Box's Japanese name is Niseaitemubokkusu (にせアイテムボックス). Names In Other Languages Category:Common Items Category:Harmful Items Category:Explosive Items Category:Helpful Items Category:Item Boxes Category:Items